Aesculapian Lion
by Suzanne Isbell
Summary: "Draco, if you were given a choice... hearing voice in your head telling you, that you can make your own history. You can find courage. You can find yourself." /What if Draco was a Gryffindor?/Dramione/ Time of events: from 1997/pic: captbexx
1. Sleepless Night

_"Draaacooo... Draaacooo..."_

Young Malfoy stood straight, any concept of moving even a finger frightening him to the bone. A long hiss reiterating his name _increased,_ seeming closer and closer with each syllable. Then, a solid body slid over his feet, encircling his ankles and climbing higher, to his knees, tight grasping his legs together, then to his upper-body. Through the material of his clothes he could feel the smooth, flawless surface of enormous snake's bulk.

It was everywhere.

World outside stopped existing for Draco, as vis-a-vis his eyes appeared the frontlet. Nagini, keeping him in deadly embrace, looked straight in his eyes. And he heard it again. Voldemort's voice echoed in his mind, tearing apart his thoughts, his skull, his entire being.

"Draco... You've disappointed me so many times. You've disappointed your family. Not worth it... The glory of Malfoy name, now shattered, broken in my eyes because of YOU. Why should I tolerate you any longer? Why should I award you with my mercy, letting you live?"

Draco shuddered violently, his insides twisting in an unpleasant manner. Snake opened it's giant jaws and launched itself forward.

"NO!" Draco screamed and shot up from his bed, grasping his wand from under the pillow. Breathing heavily he glanced over his surroundings and spotted two faces turned to him in the dark bedroom.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked no one other than Ron Weasley in his sleepy voice.

Potter kept on searching for something on his bedside and after a brief moment he was eyeing Malfoy cautiously from behind the spectacles. Draco just looked at them, still making shuddering ins and outs with his chest pulsing up and down.

"I-I... Air." he mumbled under his breath and got up. After few flies of stairs he quickly crossed the kitchen and stopped in the garden.

Draco casted a quick look over the shape of The Burrow, contrasting with slightly lightening night sky. All windows were dark, what meant that Potter and Weasley went back to sleep. "Good," he thought to himself, "I've got enough of Scarhead and Weasel fussing around". He sat on the nearby bank, setting his elbows on his knees and put his face in hand, with another one still tensely clutching his hawthorn wand. Delicate blow of the wind caused him to shiver, being aware now of his sweated, shirtless body with plain shorts on it. Though summer was relatively hot nights still were overrun by chilliness. After his breath being normal again he straightened himself on the bank. Shutting his eyes he tried to bring back the happiest of his memories, but they were immediately shadowed of the other ones.

Seeing Hogwarts for the first time and being sorted into Gryffindor.

Utter shock in his family, being beaten up by father, loss of friends.

First time he brewed a potion correctly.

Sitting alone in the classes, lack of acceptance from his peers.

Spending Christmas in school in his first year with Harry and Ron and becoming friends.

Not even getting a stupid wishes from his parents.

 _"Expecto patronum!"_ Draco whispered, but only a little fleck of light appeared on the tip of his wand. Another memories.

Mother giving him Nimbus 2001 for his "Outstanding" results after second year.

Not even being acknowledged by father.

Making a chaser in Gryffindor team in his third year.

Not even once his parents showing up at a game.

The day when twins launched fireworks during his own O.W.L.s.

 _"Expecto-"_

Being disowned after he failed to kill Dumbledore.

Draco's voice froze, not being able to finish the incantation. He stood up and paced furiously in front of the house, creating a path in the grass. Harry told him to practice it, being one and a half year in Dumbledore's Army and still he couldn't perform the spell correctly. Doesn't he have any other memories? Nothing?

He stopped dead in his tracks and shook his hand, a little smile crawling on his lips.

First summer in The Burrow.

Being disowned-

Not letting this to overwhelm him, he kept his original way of thinking. Playing quidditch with the Weasley clan in the backyard. Sitting with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Practicing four-hands on the piano with Hermione. Pulling jokes on Harry with the twins. Swimming in the pond with Ginny and Harry. Arthur showing him muggle things in the garage. Dinners, laughing with everyone and feeling like belonging somewhere, as being at home...

 _"Expecto patronum."_

Flash of blue-silver light streamed out of his wand, and then it grow in the shape, creating as a final result...

"Aesculapian snake."

Draco turned on his heel and just there, in the kitchen door, was standing Hermione. As he unfocused, reptile disappeared into thin air.

"I have no clue how you know it, but yes, it's a bloody snake!" Malfoy snapped back at her, too tired to hide his irritation.

"I am aware how you feel about this, Draco, but you must acknowledge it, that this is not only a bad symbol. This particular snake is associated with doctors, cure, reborn, longevity, it even touches aspects like wisdom or secrets of life, and fertility, and Merlin pants I'm babbling again." Hermione ended her lecture, now standing mere few feet from Draco, who smirked at her friendly.

"Tell me when your not babbling, beaver."

"Oh, just shut up. Do I have to remind you, how Moody transfigurated you into a ferret after you almost hexed Krum for spilling rumors about Harry?"

Blond shot her a true death glare, but his attempts to become a basilisk didn't cut the mustard as they crashed against her beaming face, causing Malfoy to lighten up a bit.

"Come on," the girl continued. "We can dwell all about it until morning, but I prefer going back to bed."

Draco smirked his famous, mischievous smirk.

"Do you mind if I Slytherin?"

 _"MALFOY!"_


	2. What Is And What Should Never Be

Disclaimer: You can take it for granted, I am not J.K. Rowling and I own nothing from Harry Potter world, I'm just writing to get some more skill and mostly, to have fun.

A/N: Hello everybody, it's me again! I just have started my adventure on , and to be honest, that's my first fanfic written in English.  
Firstly, thanks are going to **patty cake rocks** for kind word, it made me genuinely smile :)

And I want to ask you, if anyone would like to become my Beta? I'd appreciate it very much, because as fine I feel with foreign languages still I cannot be 100% sure about my grammar, syntax (Geez, I should be called Miss Inversion sometimes), spelling or punctuation and to be totally true with you, I'd just love someone to discuss the plot etc. :) People willing to be my Betas, please PM me.  
 **And I've changed one detail from the first chapter** : not "one and a half year" but "one year". I had to check the calendary and I had wrongly counted months, sorry for that.

Not wasting time further, here we go with second chapter (title borrowed from the great Led Zeppelin, because I feel like doing so).

 **Chapter 2: What Is And What Should Never Be**

Hermione was drifted back to reality with the sound of laughter. Her eyes fluttered open - it was morning yet. She stretched her arms and rolled over to her side, now facing Ginny's empty bed with scattered white sheets. Sun rays streamed through the wide-opened window. Hermione rose to her feet, flexed her back to the left, then to the right and plopped her hands down on the windowsill. Beautiful weather thrown on this part of the world was like a gift, making it possible for everyone to relax just a little bit. It was day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She sighed. As much as all of them were thinking that's not exactly the right time, nobody dared to say that to Molly Weasley. Once, the female head of the Weasley clan, sensing the tension during dinner, gave the present human congregation a lecture even more complex on the topic than these given by Percy about the Ministry. And so, all living in The Burrow at the time just acknowledged the fact, that nothing could stop the celebration, even the obviously coming outburst from dark forces.

Her eyes wandered from the Levitating Table's Battle between Ron and George - who was shouting: " _It's leviOOsa, not leviosAA!_ ", causing Ron to laugh uncontrollably - back to the room. Casting a look on her bag residing on a nightstand, she frowned. It's been weeks now since she started collecting in there all of what she thought may be useful in not-so-distant future. According to Harry's behavior during last couple of days they may leave even the upcoming day.

As this passed Hermione's mind, she swallowed hard. The moment the four of them decides to leave there will be no coming back. For her and Harry it was definitely easier to do. They had nowhere to go back, no relatives waiting for them to come back. As much as Harry despised the Dursley family, he persuaded them to leave the house in 4 Privet Drive. Her parents, though sound and safe in Australia, didn't even had a clue that they ever had a daughter, thoroughly obliviated. Ron's case was rough, he had an entire family to worry about, especially that it was set for Ginny to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year. And there was Draco, whose situation was the most complicated one. He still had no clue if his mother was alive or his sudden disappearance caused Voldemort to take out his rage on Narcissa, considering his father's recent imprisonment. After Draco's life falling apart through last six years he still had her apron strings around his neck. He cared for his mother and wanted to be attached to her. Even under circumstances like broken faith in his parents' believes and failure in bringing back the Malfoys' glory, and this ridiculous like being considered as a sissy by for example the Weasley's younger offspring, he couldn't help it - he loved his mother.

Hermione, still deep in thought, managed to change from her pyjamas to some casual muggle clothing and toddled down the stairs.

"Good morning Hermione!" Molly greeted her as she reached the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, a little absent-mindedly, more of the habit, but with an uncontrolled sincere smile on her lips.

As the Weasley matriarch placed mouth-watering breakfast in front of Hermione, the girl was preoccupied with Daily Prophet snitched from the table.

"Bollocks!" she mumbled while shoving scrambled eggs into her mouth. Front page of the paper drained her off the attempts to read the rest. It was dedicated to Rita Skeeter's recent publication about Dumbledore. The lies that woman pumped into credulous wizard's and witches made her sick to the stomach, causing her just to stare at her plate like it just have called her some hideous name.

xXx

"Oi, Malfoy!" Charlie shouted, seeing that addressed allowed the part of the great tent slightly to drop.

"Sorry!" answered Draco and forthwith he corrected himself.

After setting up the party area he found himself being almost dragged inside the kitchen by Fred and George in order to help them with (as they put it speaking in perfect unison) "Properly testing the awesomeness level in mom's cooking", which ended up with Molly shooing them away because of the risk that there won't be any of strawberries in chocolate left for the guests.

Already exhausted, Malfoy sneaked out of the pre-wedding chaos and climbed on the old willow tree, which held the remainders of one of the many tree houses built along the years on the property.

"Running away, eh?" just as he closed his eyes and positioned himself comfortably, Bill's voice disturbed his welfare.

"Yes. And you? It's your big day, so why are you here?" Draco opened one eye and shot him a glance, slightly annoyed. He may be friends with them, but old habits die hard as they say, and redheads still weren't his favorite ones.

"Guess the same as you." Bill chuckled and got on the tree himself, oblivious for wearing a fancy wedding robe. "Just can't stay the pressure, all the girls gone completely mad. And they're madder with each passing minute."

True look of horror on husband-to-be's face almost convinced Draco to believe him.

"Spit it out" Draco said in grave voice, causing Bill to sigh in surrender.

"Always so discerning, aren't you, Malfoy?"  
"To the shore, if you please."

"When the four of you is planning to leave?"

Draco's insides twisted. Oh, if they only knew what was in quartet's plans. Sweet, sweet unawareness. Carefully choosing words he answered.

"It is not set date. But I can assure you, that when time comes you'll all know."

"Don't play with me, Malfoy. Each of you keeps on feeding us with evasive words. I've tried with rest of them, but-"

"But I, on the other hand, am not at least as involved as they are and I shouldn't care to spill?" Draco cut his words this instant, anger slightly puncturing through his tone. Men were facing each other, both wearing composed facades.

"It's not my own interest, it's for my mothers sanity."

This struck Draco. He slowly took a breath before answering.

"Don't count on anything more than a week."

At this the blond slipped graciously off to the ground and started towards the house without looking back. He darted upstairs and got to Ron's room, which was now occupied by himself and Potter. Draco changed in some muggle suit which they purchased as a part of preparation to their mission, to eventually blend into the Muggle World. He stopped in front of the mirror, looking deeply into his own, hollow eyes, tired expression and slightly sunken cheeks. Closer to the date more haunted he was.

"Look what's left of you. Hopeless."

After examining his look once more, with a heavy sigh he decided to go downstairs, taking on slightly amused expression for sake of the guise.

"Draco, where have you been?!" Mrs. Weasley emerged suddenly from his left, snatched his arm frightening him to death and dragged him to the gathering. "They're almost beggining!"

Indeed, the perceptible tension in the air was overflowing with anticipation. As the woman seated him (to Draco's utter astonishment in the first row, with the closest family and friends) the band started playing wedding tune and Fleur started walking down the aisle. Monsieur Delacour held her hand, looking more proud than the all white peacocks from the Malfoys' estate. And there, at the altar stood Bill Weasley, his face beaming though distorting scars.

Draco shivered and immediately clutched his left forearm. There was the reason for his current locus in life. There was the key that allowed him escape from Voldemort. There were his doom and redemption.

"Draco? Are you okay?" whispered Hermione inclining to him slightly.

"Yeah. It's nothing," came the answer while he bore his sight in direction of the ongoing ceremony.

Soon he relaxed, and as the pair kissed sealing their union he forgot about the stress and clapped with the rest of wedding guests, a little smile creeping on his lips. Everybody proceed to the tent, the band played dance tunes, the food was served, the bottles cracked open and the wedding party set in motion at the drop of a hat. Some time later Draco found himself speaking animatedly in French with Apolline Delacour, the bride's mother. After the woman excused herself, Draco roamed around the tent, occasionally sipping champagne or nibbling on some food until Ginny approached him.

"Haven't the Phlegm's younger sister ensnared you in her arms yet?" she asked, voice abundant with sarcasm.

"Nope, Weaslette, I'm still waiting for you" teased Draco and feigned sending her kisses.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and left him in peace. He searched the party for any interesting occurrences, as he spotted Hermione, sitting alone at the table. Not wasting a second he sat by her

"Weasels and Potty left you alone" Draco stated, eyeing her and plopping a grape to his mouth.

"So?"

"So I think you need an entertainment adequate to your level, because as I assume the are not able of that" he said staying up and extending his hand.

Hermione stared from his hand to his face and back to his hand. Slowly she took it and allowed him to steer her to the dance floor. Currently the band initiated a slow song and they started slowly swirling.

"I really can't dance" she articulated gently ashamed.

"Quiet" he snapped smiling, taking the full dancing liability. As he put her in pirouettes, moves and figures Hermione laughed more and more as she couldn't almost move more. Draco took her into embrace waiting as she calms herself, still swinging slightly.

"Thank you" she managed to say.

"What for?" blond furrowed his brow.

"I've just... I've been so occupied by thinking about you know what that-"

"Stop it," Malfoy disturbed her and withdraw a bit to look her in the face. "You kept on distracting me during my worst moments for quite a time now, so let me do the same."

"Thank you."

When she smiled the blue-silver light emerged in the tent, and a patronus in the shape of lynx appeared in the middle of the floor. Everybody froze mid-dancing and all the heads turned towards the animal as it spoke in deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

After lynx disappeared few seconds of enceinte silence persisted before everything went to chaos. People started screaming, sounds of apparition coming from everywhere. Glass shattered, drinks were spilled. Hermione screamed for Harry and Ron gripping Draco's arm so strong that he almost had no circulation there. Just as she spotted them and caught Harry's arm the dark, racing mass appeared and materialized into somebody Draco wished to never see again. There, behind her back acceding other Death Eaters, stood Bellatrix Lestrange, laughing raving.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

Weasley jumped to him in just a second, clinging to his arm, but that was enough for Bellatrix to catch a glimpse of Draco, face mirroring the astonished look on of her nephew's.

And then Hermione apparated, trailing three of them into the swirling chasm.


	3. The Den

Disclaimer: You can take it for granted, I am not J.K. Rowling and I own nothing from Harry Potter world, I'm just writing to get some more skill and mostly, to have fun.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support! Thank you **patty cake rocks** and **beaflower114** for encouraging reviews and all people who hit the favorite and follow buttons; I love you.

So, here we go. First part (which has an important message in it) I wrote while listening to this: watch?v=k70NxLgoRdo  
round and round. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 3: The Den**

One, two, one, two, one, two.

Quick steps echoed on the black wood in the dark hallway. Curtains in deep black were tightly drew over the gothic windows, so the only source of light was this in sickening greenish shade from bewitched chandeliers dangling from the decorative vault. Shadows dancing on the sculpted walls of fine marble seemed to reach out of their frames, licking, entangling, groveling around the person who dared to step into this tomb. Indeed, like a tomb it looked, like a tomb it felt, like a tomb it held the atmosphere of death.

Woman who dared to disturb the sacred silence headed to the end of the corridor, where massive wings of mahogany door guarded the entrance to the library. She shoved them wide open and light cut the darkness. She had madness in her eyes, sharp breath lifting black, disheveled hair that flung over her face.

"Bellatrix."

Newcomer turned towards the one who addressed her. There, by the window, was a woman. Staying in the pure light with bright blonde hair sleek down her shoulder and blue eyes piercing her sister she looked like an angel. But light seemed not to reach these eyes. They were matted, drained, almost dead, like if there was no soul left behind them.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix said, her face unreadable. She waited a second and continued.

"Cissy, he's alive."

Narcissa's eyes widened, breath held in her lungs as the information hit her. He's alive. As she proceeded it, her legs felt too weak to keep her straight, and a compound of relieved sigh, laugh and sob left her, as she collapsed to her knees. He's alive. Only that mattered now.

"Narcissa."

Bellatrix held her head high, still in the doorframe, mighty hallway behind her. Ice in her look has rebuilt now, hard in her features, so different in every detail from her younger sister.

"He's a traitor."

"No... No, you can't! You didn't... did you?" Narcissa's pretty face was wry with horror as she sat on the floor with dismay.

"You're the first I came to. Although if asked I won't be silent" she stated in haughty voice and swirled in attempt to leave, but soft whisper stopped her.  
"Thank you, Bella."

Older sister turned her head a bit to glance over Narcissa.

"If it weren't for you..." Lestrange started, but decided to leave, knowing silence being disturbed only by steps on the black wood in the dark hallway as she passed by curtains drew over the gothic windows. And soon there was only this knowing silence holding a glimmer of hope among the inevitable threat.

He's alive.

xXx

They arrived in muggle part of London. On the roof of some hotel to be perfectly clear.

"What the..?" Draco said, looking rapidly around.

"I might have panicked a bit, but let's be honest, it's better than middle of the crowded street" Hermione said trying to sound convincing, although her shaking hands as she rummaged through her purse along with a little too high pitch of her voice seemed to reveal her nervousness.

They all were scared. Bunch of seventeen-years-old attempting to stop the unstoppable and defeat the mightiest dark wizard world has ever seen. They had the right to feel fear, but also the duty to overmaster it.

"So what are we doing now?" Ron asked.

"We change" answered Hermione as she started throwing clothes in their directions. "In these," she pointed to her blue evening dress and boys robes and suits, "we'll be sticking out too painfully."

After getting properly dressed they levitated themselves down into some deserted back alley and proceeded down the street. Harry kept on having strange feeling that they are being followed.

"Malfoy," he began, "did you saw any tracker among them?"

Draco lingered with the answer.

"I didn't pay much attention to them, honestly. But if my aunt was there it's almost sure that her husband was, too. And they never show up without Selwyn."

"So it is." Harry mumbled.

"You think that..." Hermione wanted to writhe her head to catch a glimpse backwards, but Harry snatched her arm.

"Don't. We go in there" he ordered in hushed, dragging her in the direction of a park, empty due to the hour. "When we're among the trees we split, me and Hermione to the right, Draco and Ron to the left. One defends, one offends. Hold your wands discreetly for now, later... we will see."

Quartet walked still in the same pace, crossing the street and emerging on less attended part of it.

Draco cautiously inquired their surroundings, imitating stretching his neck.

"They're there. Lestrange and Selwyn, no doubt," the blond announced quietly.

They stepped into the green, leaving the light of lanterns behind. Little behind, but definitely closer than before, two more sets of feet ascended the grass.

"NOW!" Harry shouted and they quickly dived behind trunks, spells shot after them but missing the targets.

As Draco and Hermione quickly casted one-sided shield charms and further murmuring strengthening incantations, Harry and Ron bombarded Death Eaters with spells. As time ticked by and both Lestrange and Selwyn were still standing, Ron grew impatient and darted from the safety zone.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, almost dropping down the protection as at the corner of her eye she saw Rodolphus casting the killing curse towards the redhead.

But Draco was quicker.

" _Avifors!"_ he shout pointing his wand at Weasley, who immediately flew straight up, as trasfigurated into a little, fiery colored bird, curse hitting a nearby oak.

" _Stupefy!_ " Harry fired in direction of taken-aback Rodolphus, who with subdued _thud_ met the grassy ground. Taking down Selwyn for the three of them wasn't a long-term task.

Hermione sat heavily on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. And then, the little fiery bird flown down beside her.

" _Finite incantatem"_ said Harry pointing the bird and with a _poof!_ Ron was again in his original form.

"You. Are. An. Absolute. IDIOT, RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione discharged her anger and tension punching Ron's side with her fists, as he tried to protect his face. "You'd be dead! Dead for good! What was you thinking? DON'T TRY TO DISTURB ME! You weren't thinking!"

"Mione, calm down" Harry snitched her arms and keep on holding them over her head while she steadied herself.

"Yeah... I just wanted to have a better firing place. Never going to happen again. I promise" Ron said, looking her in the eyes to assure the seriousness that his words held.

Draco just remained silent eyeing the ground.

"Now, if Hermione is done with yelling, can we please apparate the hell away from here?" Harry asked with obvious annoyance, stretching his arm out. Ron helped the bushy-haired to her feet and three of them allowed Harry to take them away.

When world stopped spinning they found themselves in another park. Beyond was a street and a row of houses. As they arrived by the fence Draco wanted to eye Potter suspiciously, but he wasn't given the chance. There, the wall between two houses cracked open, shakingly revealing more bricks, then windows, and finally, black wooden door with a golden knocker and knob.

"12 Grimmauld Place. Under Fidelius," Harry anounced opening the door.

As they took a step in, a ghostly figure appeared, black ditches instead of eyes, reaching for them with it's bony hands.

"No, not me, I didn't kill you!" Draco shrieked, tripping over the dusted rug, horror all over his face.

And as soon as he said it, Dumbledore's ghost crumbled at his feet into nothingness. All of the four were breathing heavily, Draco's heart almost escaping his chest, Ron's palms already sweaty, Hermione with eyes shut closed clinging to Harry, disbelief written all over him.

"It must've been a charm that one of the Order's member had placed here. In case somebody wanted to drop by."

Boys looked at Hermione, who seemed now perfectly collected and reasonable as always.

"Come on," she encouraged them as stepping over Draco, "we need to check if there are any surprises like this still waiting in store. And I don't know what about you" here she pointed them with hand, "but I'd like to take a good night's sleep before tomorrow's planning."

With this she left them astonished by the door and headed inside the house.

After checking every room on every floor they returned to the dining room, surprised to find there Creature, Black's - and now after Sirius' death Harry's - house elf.

"Master Harry, Creature is very pleased to see you, Master. And young Mister Malfoy, Mistress Narcissa's son, I am too very pleased to meet you, Mister" he's cracking voice was even more hoarse than before.

"Right, your mother, you're half a Black" Hermione reminded herself aloud, Creature turning his attention to her.

Under Harry's gaze the elf decided not to commend on her blood status nor about Weasley's pure-blood betrayal.

"Can you make us tea, Creature?" authority in Potter's voice was enough to make the elf to vanish into the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs, he'll bring it" he addressed his friend and they ascended on the first floor and opened first door to the left.

After sleeping arrangements were made, including Hermione forcing them to conjure one more bed to be able to spend night all in one room, their tea arrived. They drank it in complete silence, no one having anything to say. After bathroom queue ("Ladies first!") they bid goodnights, turned the light off and Draco found himself staring on the ceiling for something like an hour, unable to sleep. Even snores of Waesley and Potter not being as disturbing as this day's events. When he closed his eyes he could see Dumbledore's ghost in every detail and that was enough to keep his eyes open.

Then something appeared in his field of vision.

"Draco?" a whisper came to his ears.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Of course, I'm just sleeptalking and keeping my eyes open of habit."

She chuckled quietly and in the poor light he saw her biting her lower lip.

"I also can't sleep. And..."

"And?" he asked as she trailed off.

"I was wondering, would you mind if I... Slytherin?"

He muffled a bark of laughter and made a place for Hermione. She plopped onto his bed and curled beside him. Cautiously, he encircled her frame with his arm and with unspoken mutual gratitude they both were able to close their eyes.


End file.
